Glow stick
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Replicas, always the purest, most naive, sack of intelligence ever, yet Asch could never think of the apple of his eye being any other. AschxLuke.Replicacest.implied lemon.Spoilers!one shot.


Headphone does not own ToA. (sadly.) ; m ;

* * *

Glow stick.

Waking up in the middle of the night, a looming feeling pressed into his mind. He could sense the lingering doom awaiting him, and the redhead currently didn't care. Sitting up, a suppressed yet enveloping pain casting his brain into a state of shock. Feeling the quick pain wince over, Luke decided against sleep, and pursued the outside world. Setting his naked feet on the floor, he winced, as it was unmistakably cold, and felt almost bad as he heard the sleeping cheagle next to him stir.

"Master, where are you going?" Mieu asked curiously, innocence in its voice making it sound oddly cute.

"Go back to sleep, I'm just stepping out to get some air." Luke was entirely thankful that his pet was a nice obedient and stupid little creature.

Outside, he noticed Asch, speaking with the replica's pilot. A faint hint of jealousy crashed into his mind before cold greens eyes were set onto the seven-year old. Asch noticed him almost instantly after seeing the female pilot walk off, his eyes on the replica like a sniping laser.

"What do you want, Dreck?" He said with just as much of a snarl as ever, Luke staggering back a little, only the tiniest bit intimidated by this point. Luke was used to these things, as Asch was just a normally aggressive asshole.

"I had noticed that Master van had hurt you back there and…" He cut off, trying not to sound like Natalia, as that would never improve the situation in terms of Asch.

"What, don't tell me you were worried?" Asch sneered, making his retort sound like a question, and little did Luke know, that he was almost begging for it to be true.

"No, it's just, I don't want an original that can't take care of himself." He spoke shyly, putting as much force into the statement as needed, applying an over-abundant form of disapproval in terms of Asch.

His smirk formed into a frown, and his eyes drooped into a pathetic glare. Asch was thoroughly disappointed in his replica's inability to notices hints. "Why you little…!" He had gone to turn and take his sword out, only to experience a profuse amount of pain in his waist.

"It's your wound, it opened up!" Luke had learned little bits about medicine from Tear, as she knew that he knew nothing in that dire category. Rushing to his original's side, Luke was shocked as Asch stood up just as quickly as he kneeled, grasping the collar of Luke's shirt firmly in both hands.

"Don't think I can't take care of myself, Dreck!" With one subtle move, the original had placed his lips upon his so-called 'dreck' and shoved him aside as a sadistic form of affection. Luke whipped his lips, unsure as to where this sudden emotion came from, and why his stomach had started to seemingly swell all of a sudden.

"Fuck! Where did that come from!" He yelled, not minding the people that were still asleep at this time in the morning. Asch scoffed a bit, not much caring as to what came over him, but the thing that disturbed him to say the least was the reason he somehow wanted _more_. Though this factor was not shown on the original's face, since he didn't want the replica to get some idea that he could over-power his Gemini.

"What do you think it was, dreck?" Luke wanted to punch his original so much, it wasn't even funny, but at the same time, he wanted to wrap his hands in his mirrored self and…and, he cut off there, not sure what else would happen, since he was never educated on this topic. When Luke was at a loss for words, and being stupid and seven years old, Asch gladly answered for him. "It was a _KISS_." Asch put emphasis on the word Kiss, making Luke fluster and stumble over his clever and now going to waste retort. Luke's anger all of sudden melted, and he was putting his brain on standby and talking through the bubbly-feeling in his stomach.

"Want to do it again?" Luke asked almost _too_ innocently and he obviously was in need of this kind of attention, being deprived of any sort of outside contact. Asch flushed a little bit, and obviously wanted it just as desperately, and although his gut told his to back off from his replica, he couldn't help but pursue the issue.

"Do you have your own room?"

"Yeah, why?"

After the fact of it all, Luke laid on his bed, naked besides his half-cut undershirt that Asch refused to remove. It was a bit unorthodox, for a replica and his original have that sort of relations, though neither cared. Asch was in the process of getting dressed, trying to split after that session of unmentionable 'accidents', which his other self found to be only slightly rude.

"Hey, Asch?" Luke asked, his voice a bit coarse from the over-constant use of it. He stared at his original who was fumbling with the tabard that he so constantly wore.

"What is it?" Asch replied, trying to make himself seem as interested and caring, when on the inside, he wanted to sleep.

"Does this make us a couple?" Luke inquired, his body held up sideways, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. Asch mumbled a little bit, adjusting his gloves accordingly, simultaneously trying to wipe off any traces of Luke that had been on the inner part of the outfit. His hair fell into his face, and he brushed it back with his gloved hand, only to have it return to his dismay.

"Sure." He said after a long pause, trying to think about it as clearly as possible.

"Hmm." Luke murmured lightly, trying to still avoid Asch's odd reminiscent gaze. Luke vaguely thought of getting dressed, not wanting to get a cold in the midst of the day, as Jade might get suspicious. Though the thought was quickly pushed away as Asch stumbled over to him lightly, hovering over his Gemini with a light smile adorning his face.

A light kiss was planted on Luke's pale, peach lips, and he felt just a tad bit like a girl.

"I have to go, be a good girl while I'm gone." No one would suspect Asch of being a cliché romantic, but he was. No one really knew this, though, not even Natalia, but Luke somehow knew that somewhere inside of him, he would be some cheesy guy who gave roses to girls.

"Asch," Luke drawled out with a pause. "You have no idea how much I want you."

But in this case, he gave his heart to a boy. And this boy returned it with his own heart.

* * *

I wrote this crappy assed one-shot in like, an hour. All the while farting and being stupid. And I think I'm not the only one, but when it's right before the…absorption gate. (I had to think on that.) And Asch and Noelle are talking, and Luke walks in, and then after they talk for a little bit, Asch gets PO'ed, and pulls Luke in really quick and throws him down. Seriously, I was like, 'SMOOOOOOCH !' and thus this was born.

(Sorry about the lack of lemon. I had originally wrote it, but it was BADDDDDD.)

(And i'm also sorry if this sounds similar to Freckles. I had wrote it previously.)


End file.
